What He Gets
by Lobou
Summary: Yup, this is what Kakashi Hatake gets for messing around with 16 year old girls...He has to face the consequences, but he's not so sure he's up for the challenge... KakaHina, KakaSaku, KakaIno love square...Language...mentions of activities...
1. Kakashi the Man Whore

**_Prologue: Kakashi the Man Whore_**

Brought to you by Luv2Laf, who was bored with her mind and decided to write another crappy story…

Disclaimer- Nope. I couldn't if I wanted. And I want to badly!

**XoOoX**

Kakashi has a problem.

Yes, the one and only Kakashi Hatake.

He has a problem. A big one.

You want to know his problem?

Well, his problem is…

He's a man whore.

And not just any man whore.

He's a man whore for girls.

Not women, girls.

16 year old girls to be specific.

Rookie nine nins to be detailed.

Hinata, Ino and Sakura to be exact.

Now he has consequences to pay for, but we'll get to that later.

First…I'll tell you how he got into this.

**XoOoOoX**

His first victim…Ino.

He caught her when her long time boyfriend Shikamaru Nara dumped her for Temari of the sand.

She was very much upset. She almost got herself raped after getting drunk. She had drowned herself in nothing but the strong stuff. He was there simply out of pure coincidence. But none the less, Kakashi was amazed that the girl could quite possibly out-drink any ol' man that walked in. She just rambled on and on about how the Nara left her for the fan bitch and was probably screwing the girl right now while she wallows in her own self misery. After an hour of this, she quieted and left. He followed her, curious to where exactly she was going in her drunken state. She stumbled into a dark alley, and there, he noticed three horny guys follow her into the dark alley with lecherous grins plastered on their faces. He quickly followed and scared off the guys, warning them that he was a Jonin. They hauled ass as soon as those words left Kakashi's sealed lips and he found the Yamanaka passed out on the ground and there is where he picked her up and carried her back to his apartment.

The next morning she had a hang over.

He helped her get better.

Then they had sex.

He got her when she was most vulnerable.

The mighty mind switching Kunoichi that no man could tame.

Ino Yamanaka.

**XoOoOoX**

His next victim…His own student, Sakura.

Just a day after Ino.

He never took such an interest in her before, but she came to him, crying about how she needed to get 'Her Sasuke-kun's' attention. He had absolutely no idea how it happened…but let's just say the girl forced her teacher into something he wasn't entirely sure of. He found himself attracted to the girl, and she made him snap. How? Well, in front of the young Uchiha avenger, she kissed the covered lips of her sensei. She later said that she was just trying to make the avenger jealous, but as time went by, he found himself staring at her ass all the time, and wanting to just…grab it…

After about three days, word about Kakashi and Sakura got to a certain boar. She was pissed, and headed to the copy ninja's place, where she heard noises that she really didn't want to hear.

Sakura and Kakashi…well, actually Sakura who was screaming his name in nothing but pure ecstasy and pleasure. Anyone could here it from across the street.

He got her when she came to him crying about how a certain Uchiha told her she was the ugliest whore that ever lived. That was cold, and Kakashi wanted to heat her up a bit was all…

Ah…poor Sakura Haruno is making a big mistake…

**XoOoOoX**

His last, but most defiantly not the least victim…Hinata.

Really…it was a mystery how he got to the shy Hyuuga. She was just…there. He remembered how he found her…crying in the middle of the forest…He had asked her if she was alright, which was a stupid question. She apparently wasn't feeling herself at the moment and began to cry on his shoulder. She choked out stuff about her father…training…Naruto...

Naruto rejected her…he guessed a little too badly...

She cried out how she wanted to be free of the pain…

And he could only come up with one way…

Yes, in her state, Hinata said the unthinkable.

She said yes...

To Kakashi...

Who said that giving herself up was the best way to make Naruto want her...

He told her that a man wants someone with experience...

She had asked why he would want her then.

He simply said it was because he was willing to help her.

So, they did it the same place he did Ino and Sakura.

He did the shy Hinata Hyuuga without a second thought…

Playing his mind games with the weak…

But oh how he loved the tightness of virgins...

**xXoOoOoXx**

_End of prologue!!_

_Thank you for reading!!_


	2. Good Things Never Last

_Disclaimer: I wish!!_

_**Chapter One: Good Things Never Last**_

**XoOoX**

Kakashi sighed thoughtfully as he walked down a crowded street in Konoha on a bright sunny day. He has been feeling ever so joyful as of late. Was it because he laid three young girls in a span of five days?

Mmm…

That might be part of the reason.

He was headed to a nice diner to have lunch, his team had there own missions today. On this day off, Kakashi had many things going for him. He got his weekly payment for the missions he completed and he just bought the latest volume of Come Come Paradise, and he was going to take a day off from training. He just wanted to relax.

He ordered his favorite dish, Miso with sliced eggplant, and sat down at an empty table by a window. He liked this diner because it was always empty. He's surprised it was still in business after almost twenty years of business. But he was happy none the less. His hand reached for his new copy of come come paradise when he caught the slightest glimpse of tall blonde and sexy. Behind his mask, a lecherous grin was now present. He stood and notified the waitress that he was going outside for a little bit. He quickly made his way toward where he saw the blonde beauty, and there he saw her going into a ninja ware store called Emporium Karin. He casually walked in and spotted her looking at a pair of ninja boots. With the stealth he was greatly known for, he snuck up on the unsuspecting boar and snaked his hands to cover her eyes.

"Guess who…" He huskily whispered against her ear before kissing her neck with his clothed lips.

Ino stiffened against him and her eyes began to water up "K-Kakashi?" she choked out. She couldn't believe he had the audacity to show his face…or what's showing…to her! After she heard him and…and that…_Sakura_…she cried her eyes out…because she believed that he would actually like her. First Shikamaru…now him…she just couldn't…

Kakashi heard the unshed tears in her voice and he spun her around to look her over. Her eyes were distraught, and her expression looked like one of pain.

"Ino-chan, what's wrong?" He asked, worried for her well being.

"I…you…"

"Was it Shikamaru again? If so…"

Ino wretched his hands off her shoulders and turned away.

"You…"

Kakashi was confused. "Me? What about me?"

Ino shook her head and whispered "You said…You said you would help me…and you did…But…you said you loved me…was that a lie? I was…wasn't it?" She began trembling as she thought of how he could do this to her.

"Ino-chan, why would you say such things? You know I-"

"Shut up! You lie!" she cried out, causing other customers to stare at the two. "You were with…with…**_her_**…" she hissed. She said the last part with so much hate and so much venom that on the other side of town, a certain Haruno began to sneeze violently.

Kakashi stiffened. Oh crap, he was found out.

"You took something that can never be giving again… you took it, and used it up for your own pleasure…"

"…"

"You…you just…USED me!" she whispered to herself. She turned around and looked him in the eye. She let tears cascade down her flushed cheeks before she got enough courage to rasp out "I HATE YOU!" and slapped him, square on the side of his face. She ran out of the store and disappeared into the crowd.

Kakashi stared wide eyed to the side because he was almost sure the slap was hard enough to break his neck.

Wow…

He feels pretty bad right about now. He felt like shit.

He finally looked ahead and noticed all the customers staring at him. What was worse, they were all giving him dirty looks.

He growled "What?!" but they just kept on glaring. He stomped off in a very un-Kakashi like manner, and went back to the diner. To actually try and have a nice day off…

**XoOoOoX**

_One Month Later…_

He knocked on the giant marble door and waited patiently for someone to answer. Why would he be called _here_ of all places? It annoyed him that he wasn't told yet why such a man would want him to come to a place of such royalty. Well…sure, he is the last of the Hatake clan…but still…he had better things to do…

The giant white marble door finally opened and he was greeted by a white eyed maid.

"Good morning, you are Kakashi Hatake I presume?"

"Uh…yeah…" Kakashi stared at her cute face.

She smiled "Please follow me."

He followed her into the huge estate which was…white…

Every hall they went through, every door they opened, every person they passed…they all had something in common.

_White._

It creeped him out a bit, everything was so shiny. And white.

They passed a room with a whole bunch of bird cages…they were all white doves…

A cat with her kittens walked the halls…they were white too.

He sweatdropped. This place reminded him of the crazy house…

They finally reached a pair of giant _white_ marble doors and she knocked meekly.

"Yes?" A loud voice boomed. Kakashi cringed, this was the man he was supposed to see?

"Hyuuga-sama, Hatake-san is here. Shall I send him in?"

"Yes please." The loud voice called.

The maid turned around to tell Kakashi he could go in, but she caught him staring at her ass. She frowned a bit "Hiashi-sama is ready for you…you may go in…" she scurried away from Kakashi, but not before he pinched her butt and winked at her. Damn perv…

Kakashi went through the doors, to a room that seemed…whiter…and stood before the one and only Hiashi Hyuuga.

Kakashi bowed "Hyuuga-sama."

Hiashi frowned "Sit down boy." His voice was cold and devoid of emotion.

Kakashi scowled behind his mask and thought _'Did he just call me boy?!'_ He sat down in a white leather, ivory chair and stared back at Hiashi.

"Do you know why you're here?" Hiashi asked, folding his hands and intertwining his fingers in a sophisticated manner.

"No sir, I do not."

"Mmhmm." Hiashi stood from his huge pure ivory chair and walked thoughtfully around the room. He came to a stop at a big white bookshelf and picked up something.

"She's so beautiful, isn't she…" He smiled.

Kakashi strained to see what he was holding. It looked like a picture frame.

Hiashi strode to Kakashi and tossed the picture frame at him. Kakashi caught effortlessly and looked at the picture. He gulped. What was he supposed to say? She was the hottest damn thing he'd ever seen, or the ugliest duckling ever created?

"Hatake-san..."

Kaskashi looked up at the Hyuuga leader with faint anxiety.

"How old are you now? 30? 40?"

Kakashi smiled nervously "Erm…29 sir…"

"Ah…" Hiashi nodded. He began to rub his chin thoughtfully.

"Another question…Do you know what happens when a man becomes…intimate with a woman?"

Kakashi's eye widened considerably. Why the hell is he asking that kind of question?!

Hiashi continued without Kakashi's answer "Do you know what happens when the woman is actually a young girl who belongs to the strongest clan in the country and the man is…oh…I don't know…let's say about 29? Yes, 29 is good."

"Hyuuga-sama, where, may I ask, are you going with this?" Kakashi asked boldly. Hiashi glared intensely.

"Where am I going?" Hiashi growled "Oh, I'll tell you where I'm going! I'm going to beat you to a bloody pulp for what you did to my daughter!!"

Oh…shit…

"You know how I know? My dearest daughter had a nice yearly physical on this bright morning and guess what we found? Her flower…her cherry…her…her innocence…GONE!!!"

By now, Hiashi was throwing stuff around the room and shattering anything that was in his line of sight. She went to his desk and shoved every thing off of it and growled loudly.

"Oh, and that is not all…we found a little something you…LEFT BEHIND…" Hiashi grounded out though clenched teeth. Kakashi was sure that Hiashi's teeth might shatter at any moment.

Kakashi stared fearfully at Hiashi's white eyes, that looked full of emotion for once. "Hyuuga-sama…you see-"

"You damn fool!!" Hiashi pounded his fist against his marble desk, a crack made its way across the desk. "YOU GOT HER PREGNANT!"

Double shit…

**XoOoOoX**

Do things like this usually happen to perverts?

Kakashi didn't think so, he just thought he was very, VERY unlucky right now. He has to go to Sakura and tell her that they can't screw around anymore…

He was on his way to the Haruno's house when he passed by the flower shop. There, outside the flower shop arranging flowers was the little boar he de-flowered a month ago. He froze mid-step when she turned and looked at him. She glared so hatefully, he could almost feel pain in his heart.

Kakashi had to admit, she looked **hot**. She had short shorts and a dirty skin tight tang top that revealed a lot of cleavage. Her wonderfully smooth legs were tanned and long. He tight belly and an ass to die for…But her eyes were filled with nothing but disgust.

She turned fully toward him and strode with her head held high.

"Kakashi." She greeted.

"I-Ino…"

"I have something to tell you."

"Listen Ino, what happened was just a one time thing, I-"

"I'm pregnant. I've known for almost a week." She stated matter-o-factly.

Triple shit…

He blinked once. Twice. Three times. Then fainted.

He was going to hell.

**XoOoOoX**

_Man, Kakashi got it BAD!_

_Sakura will be in the next chap for you Sakura Fans. So will Hinata._

_Thank you for the reviews!!_

_P.S.- Thank you **Gi** for reviewing!_


	3. Confronted

_A little angsty in the beginning…_

**_Chapter 2: Confronted_**

She felt so used.

She felt so dirty.

She felt like a slut.

She felt like a doll.

In conclusion: She felt so fucking messed up.

She wanted to cry…she wanted to just crawl in a corner and die. He was so full of it. So full of lies. So full of shit.

She just wanted to cry…but she already cried. She cried many hours ago, until just a little while ago. But she still wanted to cry some more. Because she felt so damn used.

So naïve she was. Believing that he of all people would help _her_. She was just the little girl no one paid any sort of attention, acknowledgment, love…and there he was. Right out the frickin blue. She can still remember his words…that day…as he panted heavily against he ear, whispering dirty words…while he thrust into her slowly…it was her first time…She remember how he grunted every once in a while…how she clutched his shoulders tightly as her nails dung into his skin…how her short gasps and soft cries echoed throughout his apartment…and when the time came, his member throbbed in her core and she screamed…he had moaned loudly like a teenage boy's first time…she would never forget the image of his face…the maskless face that twisted into so many faces when he first delved into her virgin femininity…never would she forget…his raspy sighs…her own cries of pain…then her mews of pleasure…she wasn't loud, but she wasn't exactly steady…she moved a lot…so much that in the middle of their…unison…he had to hold her hands above her with one hand, and the other hand held down her waist so that he could fuck her right…oh how she wanted to forget…but she just couldn't…

She was dirty…Naruto will never look at her the way she dreamed he would.

**XoOoOoX**

A grunt escaped his lips as a dull pain shot through his skull. He opened his eye and squirmed a bit. Ow, his neck wasn't in the best position and now it had a kink. Damn.

His hearing zeroed in on loud noises. Yelling? Screaming? Glass breaking?

He shot up into sitting position. Those weren't every day voices he was hearing…

He realized he was in the flower shop, due to the many lilies, roses, and other beautiful plants that surrounded him.

More glass breaking.

He ran to the door where the noises were coming from and opened it. His eyes widened.

"YOU FUCKING SLUT!! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY STORE!!!"

"ARE YOU DEAF?! I NEED TO SEE MY SENSEI, BITCH!!"

"HE'S NOT HERE DAMN IT!!"

"BITCH, I SAW YOU TAKE HIM IN HERE!!"

"IF YOU CALL ME THAT AGAIN-"

"BITCH!!"

"AW, HELL NO!!"

And so, the battle began.

The two Kunoichi had each other in a hair lock. One had a snatch of pink by the roots and one hand on the girl's shirt, the other had the entire pony tail in hand with her hands firmly grasping the other girls shirt as well. Hair locks were the first things girls go for in a cat fight. It usually rendered the other female immobile, for their ultra sensitive scalps would tear and they would shriek bloody murder. They both stilled, glaring at each other with such intense fire. Neither made a move until Kakashi cleared his throat.

Sakura looked at him, and smiled "Kakashi-kun!"

Big mistake.

With Sakura distracted, Ino jerked sharply at the hair that she had by the roots, and Sakura shrieked. Almost immediately Sakura let go of the pony tail and grasped Ino's wrist. "Stupid bitch!" Ino spat hatefully. She again jerked at the other girl's hair, earning another cry in pain. The hand that gripped Sakura's shirt lifted up and slapped Sakura at the side of her face. Sakura did not take that lightly. She pulled her leg back and aimed for Ino's sweet spot. Let's just say…that foot probably saw heaven. Ino collapsed to her knees and hissed in pain. Sakura then tackled Ino and straddled the blonde's waist, holding her by the neck and squeezing mercilessly. Ino moved her arm to punch the girl above her in the face, but Sakura had dodged it easily. Sakura grinned as she applied more pressure in her grip of Ino's neck. Ino wrapped her legs around the pink haired female's waist and attempted to try and roll them over. It took a few tries, but it finally worked. Both began chocking the other and time and time again their positions switched. But one female was stronger than the other and Sakura finally pinned down Ino and with killing intent, squeezed the neck she had in her hands.

Kakashi was a little confused at what he should do. He was sure he should stop them, but it was frickin hot watching these two girls in such a position. But when Sakura began shaking Ino's neck like a mad man, he remembered Ino's…condition…and was quick to act upon it.

He quickly made his way to the wrestling girls and took Sakura by the waist and lifted her up to try and get them out of each others reach. But he noticed that even as he lifted Sakura, Ino was being lifted as well. Her face was turning blue and Sakura's hold didn't falter.

"Sakura, let her go now!" Kakashi commanded.

Sakura heard the stern tone he was using with her and reluctantly let go. Ino collapsed on the floor and gasped and coughed as her windpipe was finally opened. After being placed on her feet, Sakura glowed with a sense of superiority. She showed who was stronger of the two, and she did it in front of Kakashi.

Kakashi helped the still coughing blonde to her feet and rubbed her back in an effort to soothe her. Sakura quirked an eyebrow. Ino shrugged Kakashi's hands off her and glared. If looks could kill…

"Ino-chan…" Kakashi looked genuinely worried and again tried to help Ino with her cough, but she slapped his hands away.

"Ino, don't be so difficult. I was just worried…about…" Kakashi trailed off. He couldn't bring him self to say it. He was still getting used to the idea that he was going to be a father.

Ino scoffed "I'm not being difficult, it's your whore that won't leave me the fuck alone."

Sakura growled "Why you-"

"Sakura, that's enough." Kakashi scolded. Sakura looked at him confused. Why was he talking to her like that? Like a child? He's talking to her like when she first became a genin, not like his girlfriend.

"Kakashi-kun, why are you acting so strange?" Sakura asked quietly. She was a little hurt that he was acting that way toward her. All she wanted was to show him that she was better than the other girl…and she had so much more to tell him…

Kakashi opened his mouth to answer, tell her what he was supposed to tell her…but he couldn't. She looked hurt and guilty almost.

Ino on the other hand, would tell her straight up. "Because, before he started fucking you," Ino hissed "he was with me. And he is the father of my child." Ino folded her arms across her chest, enjoying the look that was etched on the other girl's features.

Sakura looked dumbfounded. She can't believe what she was hearing…she couldn't possibly be telling the truth…

"B-But…Kakashi…" Sakura's whispered, on the verge of tears.

Kakashi sighed "Sakura…I'm sorry…"

"You…You can't leave me…"

"Pfft, of coarse he can. He just used you."

"You don't understand…" Sakura choked as tears began streaming down her face.

"Sakura please, don't make it a scene…" Kakashi willed.

"Kakashi-kun…I-I'm…p-pregnant…with your baby…" Sakura said hurtfully.

Gasps from customers in the store were sounded. Had they even noticed that what was going on was practically public? All the fuss had attracted bystanders and customers and they began looking on the scene. Most were female; wanting to hear what ever dirt was being spewed. "Free soaps…" one woman muttered to the other. The woman nodded in reply and the scene went on.

Ino's eyes widened considerably. Kakashi felt another black out coming on.

"Oh Kami…"He muttered before he hit the floor.

**XoOoOoX**

Is this punishment? Is this punishment for all the people he killed? The lies he told? The women he…screwed? How stupid must one be to get _three_ girls pregnant? Three!

His headband made a loud _clink_ as it connected with the table of the bar. He sighed, very long and very hard (Ahem…) and thought _'I am so screwed…'_ He had a meeting with the Hokage just an hour ago. Apparently, Hiashi took the news to the Hokage's office. He had also asked for punishment. Kakashi was summoned to her office and they had a long discussion of his activities.

It was illegal, Tsunade said. Statutory rape is what he was being blamed for. She also knew about his dilemma with Sakura. But when he told her about Ino, she blew up. She just couldn't believe how he could do such a thing! So, she agreed with Hiashi about the punishment. And his punishment was a cruel one.

The three Kunoichi had to move in with him. Tonight.

How does anyone live in a house full of women? He would have to deal with the bickering, the PMS, not to mention that they were pregnant, which just means more bitching…

It was his entire fault…if only he had used protection…or just not going after girls their age would've been better. Man he was going to hell…

"Ever heard of condoms, you old pervert?"

Kakashi looked to the side at who ever said that to him. His eyes met with bright cerulean and a cocky grin. "Naruto…"

Naruto sat in an empty seat next to his former sensei and order a drink. He stared at his sensei, a small smile on his face.

"I heard what happened."

Kakashi lifted his head from the table and looked at the blonde "News spreads fast…" he looked back down at the table "I can't believe what I got my self into…" he said dejectedly.

Naruto's drink came and he took a sip of the bitter liquid before saying "I always thought you were a perverted old man," Kakashi glared dryly at the blonde. Everyone thought he was perverted because of the erotic novels he reads, but he now assumed he was a bona fide perv for pimping around with young girls in the rookie nine. "But this takes the cake. I'm not saying I'm all that happy for you…" Naruto's smile fell and a look of sadness replaced it. He downed his drink quickly and focused his attention on the glass.

Kakashi frowned. Naruto had loved Sakura. "Naruto…" he breathed.

Naruto's smile returned "Just don't hurt her…I really do love her, even if she in love with you or the bastard." He glanced at Kakashi "But seriously…you need to keep that thing in your pants…" He bid farewell and left, leaving Kakashi to sulk with guilt. He took Naruto's only chance of ever having Sakura as his own…

"Ah, damn…"

**XoOoOoX**

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you inside Hinata-sama?"

Hinata smiled lightly and shook her head. "I'll be fine Neji-nii-san."

Neji looked unsatisfied. He escorted her to the Hatake residence, but he felt he should just make sure the bastard- Neji's nick name for Kakashi –was home. "Positive?" he asked once more.

"Yes nii-san." Hinata assured her cousin.

"Alright…" He handed her her bags and hugged her. Hinata was a bit shocked but soon embraced him back. "I'll come to visit whenever I have the chance, okay Hinata?" he said into her hair. She nodded and let go. He waved before taking off into the night, leaving her to walk the few steps to Kakashi's door. The number '667' was carved in what looked like gold was embedded into the black door. "66…7…" she said to herself. The number was strangely close to…err…_that_ number. It scared her a bit. She assumed he was home because she could hear the loud voices of two females…wait…two females?! Hinata gulped. Why would he have two women in his apartment? Unless…

She stepped back, not to sure she should _interrupt_. A wave of anger rushed through her as she thought of those other women. She was carrying his damn child! She would confront him of his perverse ways! She angrily rapped on his door and waited for it to open. Her face aflame and her eyes narrowed. So it was true, Hinata thought, Guys do only think with their second head. Neji told her about that…ooh, that pervert!

She'll show him!

**xXoOoOoXx**

_End of Chapter 2!_

_REVIEW!!_


	4. It's A Curse

_Disclaimer- Nope…I own nothing related to Naruto…except this really cute Kakashi plushie!!_

**It's A Curse**

"I want the room next to Kakashi!"

"Well so do I!!"

"I called it first forehead girl!"

"No, I did, Ino-pig!"

"I saw him first!!"

"And??"

"Girls, please-"

"NO, YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" the two Kunoichi screeched at the silver headed Jonin before continuing their argument.

Kakashi sighed regretfully and rubbed his temples. To think, there will be another on the way…

A loud raping at the front door silenced the loud bickering. Ino and Sakura eyed Kakashi as he strode to the front door and reluctantly opened it. He smiled underneath the black mask and welcomed the person in "Ah, Hinata-chan! You've finally-" He stopped himself mid-sentence when he realized the shy girl had tears streaming down her face and heavy breathing. She had a deep red blush across her cheeks, but he wasn't so sure it was from embarrassment. "Hinata are you okay?" He asked seriously.

Ino and Sakura made there way to the front door when they heard 'Hinata-chan' come out of their lover's mouth.

Ino quirked an eyebrow as she looked over Kakashi's shoulder. _'What the hell is she doing here? And why does she look like she's about to commit suicide…or murder…"_

Sakura peeked from Kakashi's side and looked wide eyed at the Hyuuga girl. Cautiously, Sakura asked if she was feeling okay.

"M-Me? F-F-Feeling ok-kay?!" Hinata practically screamed out. "W-Why are you t-two here?!"

Ino's eyebrows furrowed a bit at Hinata's tone. "Listen, Hinata, I have absolutely no idea why you are here, but there is no reason for you to be yelling and crying at Kakashi's door step!" Ino flinched when Hinata's piercing gaze looked onto her seafoam orbs. Ino could see so many emotions in her eyes, the most evident being hurt.

"Shut up Ino-pig! Can't you see she's not feeling well?" Sakura scolded.

Kakashi reached out for Hinata but she swatted his hand away and glared with such intense fire "Y-Y-You…P-Pervert!! How c-could you?! How could you d-do this to m-me?! I'm carrying your ch-child and you come over here, kn-knowing I was coming and you have th-these two in y-your home!?!"

Kakashi waved his arms in defense "Whoa whoa whoa Hinata! Let me expla-"

_SMACK!_

Kakashi didn't realize how hard Hinata slapped him until he felt the floor. He cursed under his breath at the pain, it was harder than Ino's! Damn Hyuuga Juken…

"Hinata…" Kakashi growled out.

Hinata's jaw clenched as she pointed an accusing finger at the man on the floor "D-Don't you get mad at m-me!! It's y-your own fault for getting yours-self in this s-situation!!"

"ARGH, YOU PERVERT!! YOU DID HER TOO!?!" Sakura screeched before kicking Kakashi in the gut and stomping off to a room and slamming the door shut. Kakashi was winded for a second as he lay on the ground still.

"FUCKING ASS WIPE!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!" Ino screeched as well before kicking him in the groin and stomping off to another room and slamming the door shut.

Kakashi seethed in absolute pain as his hands darted t his crotch. He breathed heavily, willing for the pain to go away. He cursed everything he could think of as he lay there on the cold floor of his apartment. _'They didn't even give me a chance to explain myself!"_

He saw Hinata's feet step over him and pace around the hallways then come back toward the father of her child. Kakashi grit his teeth, waiting for more pain, but after almost 10 seconds it never came. Nervously he looked up at the steaming Hyuuga with a questioning gaze.

Her blush spread a bit before she choked out "I-I don't know where to s-sleep!"

Kakashi groaned. That was going to be a problem. The apartment only came with three bedrooms…

**XoOoOoX**

The room lit up as another streak of lightning lit the sky, a loud crackle and the jump and yelp of one of the beds' occupants followed suit. The rain drops were coming in big drops and the wind ruthlessly forced tree limbs to pound against the large window of the room.

In the bed, Kakashi and Hinata slept…well not really. Kakashi lay normally in his bed on his favorite side while the shy Hyuuga laid as far away from the man as possible, her back facing his. They both were wide awake, because of the raging storm outside and each other. Hinata was at the brim of tears from the constant sudden thundering, and this room brought back memories that she would rather forget. Kakashi was uneasy about the whole situation, and he could feel that the other two Kunoichi in their rooms were still up.

Another flash, this time brighter lit the sky. The sound of the thunder that followed seconds later was deathly loud and Hinata almost screamed. She began to whimper and tremor softly as she pulled the covers over her face. Hinata was always terrified by thunder storms. Usually Neji was right next door to her when she needed some comfort, but it's different now. She didn't live at the Hyuuga manor with her family anymore. Instead, she had to live with two other women that barely noticed her before and share a bed with the man that got her into this in the first place.

Kakashi peeled off the thin blanket that covered his body and shifted his position so that he was facing Hinata's trembling back.

"…Hinata…can we…talk?" He asked slowly. He wanted to explain what happened to her so that at least she would know why the other girls are here.

After getting no response, Kakashi reached out and touched what he guessed was he shoulder underneath the blanket. She tensed at the contact and shrugged it off.

"Hinata please, just let me explain! If we are ever going to get through this…we need to communicate…"

It was a few seconds before any movement was made, but through the dark he saw her body twisting and then the covers lowered to her neck. Her eyes looked glazed over and her lips trembled a little. Kakashi could've laughed at just how childish she looked.

"You are so beautiful…have I ever told you that?" He whispered to her in the dark. Her bright luminous eyes stared back at his mismatched and found that his Sharingan almost glowed in the dark. She hadn't noticed he removed his mask and headband. Tentatively she nodded her head and searched his eyes for any sort of deception, but found only adoration. She almost blushed at the sincere look he had as he stared at her. She looked away and gripped the sheets nervously. It was the same thing he said to her after he…yeah…

"I-I'm…sorry…for hitting y-you…" she said suddenly. He nodded in response and continued to stare at her.

Kakashi probably would've thought she was the most pure and innocent little thing in this world if it wasn't for the fact the she was carrying his child.

"Hinata…you must know that…I am truly sorry for all the trouble I have caused in your life…I know that you weren't planning on having children at your age…especially with an old pervert like me…"

"…You're not old…" She said just barely above a whisper.

Kakashi chuckled. She was so nice it was dangerous…

"You may not love me, but just know that I will always love you and our child…" he said to her as his hand reached up and softly caressed her cheek. She looked back up at him and her eyes were getting watery. "A-And what about the others?"

He sighed and brushed some stray hairs behind her ear "They aren't the most… nicest of people when it comes to this kind of thing…not that anybody would in our situation. But since you're more controlling of your emotions…I think…I would greatly appreciate if you tried to befriend Ino and Sakura…it would do them some good."

Hinata wasn't all too sure that she would ever be able to befriend those two. They were tough and competitive. She was soft and submissive. They were demanding and beautiful. She was easy going and dull. They were much too good for the likes of her, how would she be able to compare? She had nothing special about her except her freakish zombie eyes. Ino was strong willed and beautiful. Sakura was powerful and exotic. But she…she was just Hinata, the one in the corner that wouldn't speak to a soul. No wonder Naruto had absolutely no interest in her…

"A-Are they…?" She let the sentence float in the air.

"…yes."

"How did you…"

"They were both emotional wrecks…like you were…and I made it seem as though having sex was the only way to ever feel better… But Sakura was the only one that I had had…intercourse with many times after that…"

"I see…" she said to herself quietly. "Why didn't you use some type of protection? With any of us?"

"Eh…" Kakashi scratched the back of his head nervously. "I sometimes wonder why I didn't myself… I mean…I actually used some with Sakura…after the first time of course…" He sighed regretfully and rubbed his temples "Only a fool gets into this kind of thing…I guess I was just eager to…you know…"

A clap of thunder made the Hyuuga suddenly dive into Kakashi's chest. His bare…and very manly chest…Hinata trembled against the older man with fright. Surprised, he wrapped his arms around the girl, trying to soothe her. He felt her snuggle up to him, practically lying on his lap. The position was very interesting, not that our innocent little Hinata noticed, but of coarse this old pervert would never miss a beat. Hehe…this reminds him of that time he let Sakura ride…you know what, this is a KakaHina moment…I refuse to let my inner pervert control such a cute scene!

Anyway…

Her frantic trembling soon slowed to an occasional shiver and she shyly let go of the older man. "S-Sorry…"

"It's no problem at all." He said and smiled down at her.

As he smiled down at her…he noticed that the blanket she had wrapped around her lowered to her waist…and boy…she had really nice-

"…-kashi-san!!" Hinata wailed for the third time. She saw what he was staring at and she asked him politely to stop. He didn't respond so she said it again, this time louder. Still he didn't waver. Damn…Perv… She finally yelled and it was then he dumbly said "Huh?"

"C-Could you…please s-stop staring…?" She pleaded with a blush. She pulled the blanket over her chest, she didn't appreciate him leering at her like that…

Kakashi mentally slapped himself. He really needs to get a hold of himself… "I-I didn't mean to…I just…Sorry…" he apologized.

Hinata nodded and turned around, her long raven hair twisted with her. She pulled the covers up to her neck and whispered "Good night Kakashi-san…"

Kakashi stared at he back a little longer then muttered a good night to her and faced away. The storm outside calmed down some and it was easier to get some Z's now. But still…He cursed himself over and over again for ruining their time together with his perverted-ness.

"It's a curse…" he muttered to himself as his eyes slid shut as dreamland welcomed him.

**XoOoOoX**

_Well…that's the end of chapter…Um…I forget what chapter this is…whatever…_

_I know it's short…but it's all I can come up with at the moment…I'm a little busy with 'Stranded' so you know…Thanks for reading, hoped you liked the tiny KakashiHinata moment…_

_REVIEW!!!!!...please?_


End file.
